Slices of life
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: A slice of life type of story with some action here and there. It follows Layla, Johan, and Lilith (my ocs) as they deal with their mutations. Each chapter will focus on one or two characters with some minor and canon characters showing up.
1. Layla and Munya

Chapter One: Layla and Munya

 **A/N: This story will be a slice of life with some action here or there. It will be following mostly with my ocs and each chapter will be focusing on one or two with some minor characters. But the main three would be Layla, Johan, and Lilith as the major characters while the others will be recurring unless they become popular. The three major characters are mutants and do go to the Xavier School. But I'll try to keep each chapter short with none exceeding a thousand words. And each chapter will be interconnecting, I hope.**

Layla woke up early again. She had to get up. And despite her older sister, Munya, graduating from Ladies of Mercy private school since last May they still have their morning jog. Sooner or later Ruya, one of their younger sisters, will join since she got in this August.

Walking over to her closet while brushing her hair with her fingers. Her finger brushed against her Holland Lop-like ear. Layla gently pulled her ears and hair into a loose ponytail before putting on her hijab. A simple grey tracksuit and specially made tennis shoes were put on before she left the house.

She jogged to the meeting place. Munya looked both bored and peeved when she lay her eyes on her younger sister.

"You're late," Munya flatly stated.

"I had to get ready," Layla smiled.

"Why don't you accept Xavier's offer? It would make your life easier."

"But I'll hear 'She's naked, oh God she's naked' from Johan," Layla laughed.

Munya's eye twitched. Johan had known her before she wore the hijab. In fact, it has only been three years since she started to wear one.

"Why are you friends with him again?"

"You have a rivalry with Lilith."

"I'll never understand that family," Munya coolly stated.

Both started to jog. They start talking about what was going on with each other lives. Munya will be going to the local university while she works for Ladies of Mercy. She only got it since she was in the top three percent of the graduation class and had 36 wins with 33 K.O. The highest in the Ladies of Mercy unless Layla keeps up with her wins.

"Forgot you started working as a one the Court Guard," Layla said. "You know you can't judge or be the referee my matches."

"It doesn't matter," Munya said. "I'm still at the bottom and I won't do much until I get my degree."

They jog a mile with little talk.

"Is mom planning to take us to see her parents?"

"She's thinking about it," Layla said. "She mostly wants Aisha and Farah to meet them. To understand the Shlḥi side of the family."

Munya didn't respond. She still remembers going with Layla during the summer to live with them. This was when they still lived in Canada and before their mother got a job with Ladies of Mercy as a teacher and a coach for Kun Gek Do.

"Speaking of mother," Layla smiled. "She endorsed Johan's younger sister Hilda and will be picking up her martial art."

Munya didn't say anything. She has nothing against the family but wondered why they want to join theirs so much.

 **A/N:** **Shlḥi is what Shilha people call themselves. They are Berber tribe found southwestern mountains, Sous River, and southern coastal regions of Morocco. And Layla and Munya's mother is a member but she married their father before moving to the West.**

 **Please leave or drop a comment on my project. I would like to hear from you. So Please R &R**


	2. Lilith

Chapter 2: Lilith

She watched the ceremony for the newcomers for the Ladies of Mercy. Her sister, Hilda, got in. To say she wasn't proud of her younger sister would be a lie.

Lilith getting in wasn't easy and they relied on scholarships to pay for it. Hilda simply got in by the good graces of Fatima el-Amin and by her own successes. And many people expect her to be like her. To be a strong and able body.

While she couldn't compete due to mutation so she taught instead. The coach, Mrs. Armstrong, made her a student coach and gave her a grade based on how well her student did. One of her students went up to Layla during a showcase of the students' skills. While Layla was gentle in the minds of the mutants her student left defeated with several bruises including the ego.

"So, sis is doing Kun Gek Do?" asked James.

"I think," Johan said. "I wasn't listening. I can ask Layla."

Lilith looked over and twitched her tail. He and Johan had been informed several times about this. And it ticked her off that Johan would ask Layla while she is right next to him.

"She is," she clicked her tongue.

Johan shivered at this. She wouldn't be kind in training with him. Despite giving the title to her when she started he still fears it. "The Demoness of Mercy."

Lilith had the basic gargoyle mimicry. One perk was enhanced strength which was helpful in a lot of situations but not all. Her bat-wings, spade tail clawed hands and feet and legs that Hilda said reminded her the Turians from _Mass Effect._ But thanks to Professor Xavier giving her a holo-watch she could pass off as human.

Combined her powers with Brazilian Jiu-jitsu makes her fearful. And she wasn't kind to those who mock those who she cares for. Johan once said she was just like Munya in that regard. Both are frightening fighters who wouldn't hesitate to defend those who they loved and care for.

Speaking about Munya and Layla she scanned the area. Layla wasn't hard to spot. She was the few who wore a hijab. This time she wore a simple rose-pink side-penned hijab. Layal did wear the school's uniform of a white blouse, grey blazer with rose-pink plaid trimming, and floor-length rose-pink plaid pleated skirt. Lilith was sure she was wearing knee-high socks or leggings underneath to make sure her modest persevered. But it seems Layla hated wearing it but have no choice.

Munya took a while to find. Unlike her sister who wore her hijab, mostly to hide her lop bunny ears, she didn't wear one. But Lilith spotted her with the other Court Guard. She wore the uniform of black turtlenecks and black floor-length skirts with slits that go to mid-thigh. Even at a distance, Lilith saw that she wore leggings under her skirt.

Layla was with the kickboxing coach Mrs. Webb which meant she became captain. Munya had to be named a newcomer to the Court Guard. Neither of their younger sisters was named since they just entered the school. It will only be time to see if they get out of their sisters' shadows or not.

 **A/N: Please R &R. I would like to know how you guys like this story or not. I know everyone does this but it is always nice to leave something down. It takes time to write a chapter for a story so please leave a comment and tell how the chapter can be improved/work upon or how you like what reading.**


	3. Johan

Chapter 3: Johan

 **A/N: Trying something new here. Instead of third POV, I'm going to try first POV. I do like first POV but I feel you lose some with third POV. But I would like to hear from you guys on if I should continue with first POV or go back to third POV.**

I watch my older sister Lilith teach her newest student at Xavier's School for the Gifted. She was cute and very shy. Lilith and I agreed that she reminds us of our baby sister Sissy.

The only reason why Lilith was chosen was her maternal instinct towards her students. I can remember her becoming a mother bear when I got into trouble at school. It changed when she went to Ladies at Mercy when she turned fifteen which left me behind.

However, I made friends with Layla when Lilith develop a friendly rivalry with Munya. It was the only silver lining to the whole deal.

Soon was became more distracted by what was going on. I watch more students train on the other side. And soon I felt a sharp pain on my side. Lilith whacks me with her tail. A rare moment indeed.

"Idiot," Lilith sighed. "If I was in the Brotherhood I would've killed you."

"What a sister," I touch my side. "Where's your pupil?"

She pokes her head from behind Lilith's right wing. A couple of shallow cuts and a bruised cheek blemish her face. Despite the bruised cheek I can see her cheeks dust with pink.

"And if Layla wants to not wear the hijab," she looks at me. "You better not scream 'She's naked. Dear God, she's naked.'"

"Like she ever will take it off for good," I was certain she won't do that.

"What if she decides to wear a holo-watch like me?"

"That's not going to happen any time soon," my focus starting to shift to something else.

Another whack against my ribcage.

"Her choice," she gave me a warning. "Not yours. Now stop daydreaming and get back to work."

I soothe my side while I watch Lilith leads her new student back to training. This subject has been brought up before. Such as when we watch our sister Hilda being formally accepted by the Ladies of Mercy at the opening ceremony.

Lilith told me that I have to accept the fact that Layla might want to wear a holo-watch. Even if Layla still wears the hijab it was up to her not me.

I sigh and start to play with the shadows. My mind begins to wonder. Such as if Lilith working on another play or skit for us to do for our mother. Or if Layla is helping her younger sister Ruya with her choices.

Her new captain rank was only temporary. She was only supposed to be vice-captain for the kickboxing club. Though the real captain was rumored of not returning she inherited some genetic disordered. I wasn't listening when Layla was clearing up the misunderstanding. The real captain would be coming back within a week or so. But she would be on relying on Layla to pick up on some of her duties.

I starting to walk while playing with my shadow powers. That's when I walk into the tree. I really need to pay attention more.

 **A/N: Again if you like the third person or first person better please let me know. If not I'll be switching between the two but most likely using the first person more. And thanks to those who favor and following this story.**


	4. Lilith Part 2

Lilith

I look across the campus of the X-Manor. It has been awhile since I've been on the rooftops. For some reason I always love heights. One thing I wish deeply was the ability to fly. But due to my bulk, I can only use thermal soaring to glide.

"There you are," I hear my brother behind me.

"Need something."

"Mom wants to know if you can help with Hilda," Johan says. "She still thinks that you can help her in some way."

I didn't look at him but I knew he was getting distracted. He was close and solid enough for me to whack him with my tail. I just hit him hard enough to get his attention.

"What does she think?" I look over my shoulder to look at him. "Our sister isn't a mutant or hasn't shown signs of being one. But what can I do?"

"Let her see what the Demoness of Mercy can do."

I whack him again with my tail. He rubs his left arm.

"Very well," I sigh. "But I won't be kind."

I haven't been very active on the scene since I graduated from Ladies of Mercy. Unlike Munya who was still active. To my knowledge, she's the only female in Muay Thai class they offer at our college. So far she has beaten every guy there at least five times. It is weird to think such a small woman can bring a guy to his knees within three minutes.

I soar down to the ground while letting my brother figure out how to get down. For once I need to figure out how to train Hilda. She doesn't share the same martial arts as I do. I think she is being taught by Layla and Munya's mother. I remember the woman quite well since she was my homeroom teacher and was immune to excuses of all kinds. Tough little bitch she was.

"So what do you think you'll do," Johan ask me.

"How did you get down?"

"Magic," he smiles at me.

I try to whack again but I miss since he using his powers

"I just use my powers to get down," he says. "Now what will you do?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I look at him. "I've only trained others in my martial art. I haven't train anyone who wasn't. I'm guessing mom wants me to teach Hilda how it will feel when she enters the ring."

Johan just shrugs and says that might be the best guess. But I've never entered the ring before. Due to my mutation, the school board was afraid of letting the cat out of the bag. Unlike Layla's mutant ability which was a lot easier to hide, mine wasn't. I sigh and walk off. I need to think without having Johan breathing down my neck.

I might ask Munya or Layla to see how they think about it. I know their little sister, Ruya, picked judo when it was time to select a martial art club. And I know both trains with each other and their mother had a hand in helping them.

"So what's your next move," Johan ask me.

"Other than whacking you for bothering me, nothing yet."


End file.
